


Akko's Thirsty Girlfriends

by Broeckoli



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amandiakko, But Mostly Smut, F/F, NSFW, OT3, Post Luna Nova, Yuri, a little plot, this was gonna be just M but nvm lmao, three parter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Or alternatively "My Girlfriends Are Too Thirsty For Me!" A NSFW threeshot (?) with a little bit of world building for the three. Chapter 1: Amandakko. Chapter 2: Diakko. Chapter 3: Amandiakko. Enjoy!





	Akko's Thirsty Girlfriends

Even when you sleep in as big a bed as they have in the Cavendish Manor, a bed that often had three warm, cosy bodies tucked into it, it was still easy to tell when a person was missing. The incline of the bed would bias towards one of the sides and there would be just a little less warmth coming from the absent third, the sound of sleepy breathing quieter and less present.

It was also because Akko tended to be the filling of the Cavendish-O’Neill sandwich.

That had its upsides of course: For instance, Akko would almost never be cold during the cool months of Spring, Autumn and Winter – Essentially the entire year in the Cavendish homeland of the United Kingdom - always being snug and warm between two adoring girlfriends that just could not stop spoiling and obsessing over her. It could be quite overwhelming at times, given that her girlfriends had a persistent need and drive to give her every kind of treat and gift under the sun, and that during the heatwaves she would often boil to death.

But it was worth it, probably.

If they kept their hands to themselves more...

It was not that Akko did not consent. No, she did enjoy the light touches and firm grasps during the more intimate moments of their relationship, soaking in the pleasure Diana, Amanda or both would give to the Japanese woman.

But the constant teasing was a pain.

It did not matter the situation, nor how bad the timing was, Amanda and Diana seemed completely and utterly insatiable for the blushing, fretting Akko, who would suddenly lose all of her brash bravado and confidence the moment a hand went just a bit too low or a flirtation went just a bit too saucy. The libido of the blond and the maroon and red-haired witches was almost always boiling over into acts of either repressed sexuality or fiery lust, unloaded onto the often willing and dominated brunette.

The two simply could not get over Akko and could not help but find the brunette utterly seductive and very cute to play with; in all manners of context.

It was quite bothersome, but even while lying in bed, slowly waking up, Akko could not help but find some humour in the slightly frustrating and completely embarrassing topic of her sex life.

Along with Diana, Akko had woken up rather early herself; nowhere near as early as Diana who barely ever needed a night’s rest. Akko often wondered whether those kinds of traits helped the Cavendish family achieve the dominance they had over the witches of Europe and the British Isles, the kind where they were always active, always working and striving to uphold their status.

Right now though, as much as Diana would work hard at restoring that status, those early wake ups were used to practice her cooking skills.

She could not relay on the maids all the time, after all.

One of the reasons for this, as well as Akko’s own early awakening, was that the three would often travel around the globe. Today it was due to Amanda’s own career path. While Diana would travel round the UK and Europe, visiting witch societies and diplomatic dignitaries to represent her family and her country, and Akko would travel around fulfilling her dream as a magical performer, Amanda had her own distinct career path.

That would be her affinity with brooms and racing.

With magic returning to the world thanks to the New Nine’s heroics, the strength and potency of the majestic energy growing stronger with each passing year, the shrinking international broom racing championships were able to re-establish themselves and regrow. New places could be visited, new fantastic and extravagant tracks could be built, and far more talented and acrobatic witches could join the leagues.

From the lowest tier to the highest, Amanda of course being at the very pinnacle of it, the sport was set to flourish in a new golden era of extraordinary, daring racing.

Amanda had been crowned the champion last year in only her second season at the very top of the ladder, and it really did put more honour and prestige into the little semi-informal clique the New Nine had created around themselves. The weekend coming up was an important one for Amanda; back at home turf in the United States, trying to extend her championship lead and secure a back-to-back title.

Unfortunately, Diana and Akko had only just recently returned from their own tours and business, so they could not find it in themselves to travel to another continent for another week or two. Amanda was alright with this however, as long as the two watched her racing around...

And she got a little treat before she headed off to the Leyline.

Akko had a sneaking suspicion that the ever-curious hands and tongue of Amanda would like to get a feel and taste for her, so apart from wanting to bid the witch a farewell and make sure that everything was packed, her early wake up was intended to give Amanda that chance to let out some pre-travel steam.

Such as right now, as the slowly stirring Amanda awoke from her deep and heavy slumber, her hands starting to wander up and down Akko’s smooth skin. It was as if Amanda was reminding herself of the precious gift she had bestowed upon her life: the sweet, bouncy witch that made every moment of her life feel far less boring, far less stale.

Akko enjoyed the tingling sensation she would feel under those tired, browsing fingertips, a smile coming onto her face as she anticipated – and slightly bemoaned – the teasing that was to come.

If only she was a little less playful and slow about it.

“Amanda...” Akko whined quietly, her voice but a whisper yet carrying the tone of annoyance and slight frustration. She could feel the woman behind her smirk into her back, her eyelashes playing with her skin as her morning eyes struggled to open, flickering constantly. A low, humoured hum rumbled from Amanda’s throat.

“Mm?” Amanda punctuated her amusement a questioning hum and her right hand travelling along the brunette’s belly, feeling the ever so smooth skin underneath her fingers. Amanda revelled just how silky Akko’s tummy felt, unable to help herself from running circles around the girl’s little belly button, dipping down onto her waist before travelling back up to the top of her stomach.

Akko shivered at the alternating contact, it amplified by Amanda’s trapped left hand – her arm having wrapped around the witch overnight in a caring, loving spooning – which played with the side of her left breast. Amanda’s nails lightly scratched the side of it, gently digging into the soft, spongy flesh which was ever alluring to the maroon-haired witch.

“You...” She paused with a pleasured sigh as she felt Amanda’s hand drift over the light, stubbly hair above her womanhood. “You know...” Akko’s eyes shivered shut, but she had an annoyed frown on her brow as Amanda lowly giggled, bringing her straying hand back up to the top of her belly.

“I have no idea what ya on about, cutie.” Amanda teased with a mumble, still smirking into Akko’s back, her breathing tickling the brunette’s spine as her left hand travelled further up her left breast.

“You... are so mean.” Akko mumbled, her voice slightly breathless as Amanda continued to make circles with her fingers. Akko was growing increasingly turned on, but felt ever more annoyed at Amanda’s agonisingly slow ministrations. It made her sound more tired than she was.

“Hmm, if ya say so.” Amanda noted, her voice full of hidden mischief. Then just after, Amanda pushed her right leg between Akko’s, bringing her knee and thigh closer to Akko’s delicate spot. Amanda could already feel the fabric of Akko’s panties grow damp and warm, even if it were just by a touch, such was the experience of the lustful American. As if to make room, Akko moved her right leg upwards, pushing up against the intruding right arm of the lusting witch behind her.

She tilted it to the side, alluding to Amanda that she wanted the maroon-haired witch to take control, to hold her up.

Smirking, Amanda pulled her pressured arm back, moving her once curious right hand to hold Akko’s thigh, holding up the leg that gave Amanda permission to go further. Amanda savoured the thrill and power of the brunette giving Amanda such access, such a clear statement that she wanted to be touched by her, to have her most sensitive of parts played with.

Almost giving in to the silent demand, Amanda forced her left arm forward a little, allowing her hand to fully grasp onto Akko’s breast. The brunette moaned at the fresh, firmer touch, delighted at the spiking pleasure that came from the witch’s fingers squeezing and pinching her hardened nipple.

“Someone is in the mood...” Amanda remarked, enjoying the slight bite in her right arm as it was put to use so early in the morning. Being so athletic it was not much of a task for her toned arms to hold up such a delicate, irresistible flower such as Akko, but Amanda was not an early riser and it often took her time to be fully ready for the day ahead.

‘ _Nothing like a good fuck to sort that out...’_ Amanda crassly commented in her mind, grasping and kneading the flesh of Akko’s breast and thigh, getting wetter and wetter as Akko moaned more and more.

But it was fun for her to prolong things; to prolong the arrival of her own pleasure, as well as Akko’s. There was always something enthralling with waiting things out, pushing herself, Akko or Diana closer and closer to release.

So Amanda continued to grope and savour the heavy breathing, bringing herself upwards so she should could bury her nose into Akko’s silky locks and place her mouth behind her perfect neck. Akko smelled like strawberries, and the slight hint of lust mingled with it amplified Amanda’s own burning, growing need. She began to pepper kisses up and down the back of the brunette’s neck, slowly reaching for side and licking where she could not kiss.

Akko’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her senses were overwhelmed by the actions of Amanda: The strong, secure holds on her breast and thigh, the sense of Amanda smelling and tasting her, the affection of the kisses mixing with the desire evident in Amanda’s licking. It was destroying her senses, and her heart beat fast and heavy.

A part of her wanted Diana to walk in.

Another part of her wanted Amanda to hurry up.

“Ah...” Akko moaned, trying to speak out but her voice only able to utter moans. She tried again, swallowing and ignoring another low chuckle for the brash witch teasing her. “Please...” She begged breathlessly, panting as she finished her pleading. Unbeknownst to Akko, Amanda raised an amused eyebrow, and a smirk returned to her lips as she returned her tongue to her mouth.

“Please what, my cute little Akko?” Amanda pondered openly, her smirk growing impossibly larger as Akko moaned, trying to turn her head around to show the impatience on her face and in her deep red eyes. When her eyes met Amanda’s vivid-green ones, Akko could see the teasing lust bursting out of the witch, making her swallow and feel ever more overwhelmed.

But suddenly, Amanda pushed her onto her belly, surprising Akko. But the Japanese woman could not dismiss the sudden bolt of fire that coursed through her chest and belly, nor ignore the tingling in her hot wetness. As quickly as Amanda had forced Akko onto her chest, her face mostly smothered onto the pillow but her heavily gasping lips, the maroon-haired witch positioned herself to straddle just below the brunette’s firm, alluring ass.

Amanda then grabbed Akko’s right arm before wrapping her left around the girl’s stomach, pulling her up and fully displaying her slick, toned torso to the headrest of the bed. Craning her own neck and pulling on Akko’s captive arm, Amanda tilted her captive witch at an angle to give her a firm, passionate kiss, revelling in the throaty moans that the brunette gave out.

Akko was in a complete daze now, utterly at the command of the American behind her. Their tongues clashed and rubbed against each other, and the blush on Akko’s cheeks deepened as she felt a dribble of saliva leak from the edge of her lips. Her fluster deepened further when she could feel a bead of her juice run down her thigh, such was the arousal of the woman, amplified by Amanda groping her from breast to breast, letting her hand roam up and down her toned stomach.

Even after all this time, Akko could not quite get used to how hot her libido could get. It was as if a heatwave was erupting within her body, and her core was aching at the lack of attention it was receiving.

When Amanda pulled away from Akko, briefly leaving a string of saliva between their lips before she dove to suckle at her tender neck, Akko found her chance to plead once more to Amanda. Unable to stop herself from moaning, and barely able to utter any coherent speech, all the brunette could do was panting and stuttering.

“Ah-Aman, ah... da~” Her voice pitched and broke, such was the pleasure given to her. Amanda was sucking so much breath out of her with every little action she took, all compounding on each other like bricks. If only Amanda could suckle on her wetness, on her hot and sore bud that screamed for contact of any kind.

Amanda’s ragged, moist breath...

Her calloused, rough fingers...

Her greedy, hungry mouth...

Any of it, all of it.

Akko _needed_ it.

“Yeah, babe?” Amanda asked with a hoarse, muffled voice, her words obscured by Akko’s damp, marked neck. Amanda moved her mouth lower down and bit onto Akko’s shoulder, leaving an imprint of her teeth and invoking another throaty moan from the Japanese witch. Akko shook her head in impatience.

“Please~” Akko whined politely. “Just, ah...” Akko paused again as she felt Amanda’s tongue lick down the side of her torso, her right arm lifted above her head to give the maroon-haired witch the room to savour the slick, salty skin.

“Mm, what does my cute, needy girl want?” Amanda spoke with lust, playing into Akko’s secret desire to be treated like a plaything. Akko shivered at the wording, the sexual undertones soaking into her bones and erupting through her nerves. She swallowed again, her eyes closed as she felt Amanda grip firmer onto her stomach to balance them both, bringing her head forward and tilting it towards the brunette’s chest.

Amanda bit onto Akko’s closest nipple at a difficult angle, and the Japanese witch partially rested on the American’s shoulder, using her left hand to hold herself up securely as she moaned at the sharp clash of spiky pain and bolting pleasure.

“Touch me.” Akko said, her voice still breaking and pitched, wobbly as her body shook. Amanda replied mockingly, pulling away from the reddening nipple she had quickly sucked and nibbled.

“But I already am, babe.” Amanda smirked again, knowing exactly what Akko meant but playing dumb so she could hear the girl beg more. Her wish was granted immediately.

“Fu-ck, I-I mean down, mm, there...” Akko’s voice continued to break and hitch as Amanda straightened the pair out, returning to their old positions with Akko in front of her, Amanda holding the girl firm from behind by grasping onto both of her arms, pulling her so her back was resting on her chest and her head on one of her shoulders.

“Down there..?” Amanda pondered with fake innocence. Akko’s head dropped in frustration and need.

“Mm-my pussy, okay?” Akko’s own light, high pitched voice became slightly hoarse, lust and annoyance plainly evident despite the wobbliness of it. Her blush could not deepen any further, nor could the burning sensation in her core. They had done this so many times and she was done with the teasing; she needed the release and she could not wait any longer.

But Amanda was not one to give up so easily. While Akko may have gotten over the slang, it was no excuse to prolong that edging, desperate need.

Amanda looked into those needy, watering red eyes, half-lidded and full of pleading lust.

It was such a turn on.

“Oh?” Amanda began, smirking as she turned things up a notch, tilting her head back down to the brunette’s neck. “And why does my cute-” She planted a kiss on the front her neck, nipping near the centre. “-little Akko-” She moved to plant a kiss on her burgundy cheeks, letting her lips stick onto the sweaty skin and make a sound. “-wanna be so slutty?”

Akko could feel herself clench as Amanda spoke those demeaning words, another trail running down her damp thighs like a river into a delta. All Akko could do was prove to Amanda just how desperate she was to have her lower lips groped, though she was unable to turn herself away from Amanda’s lustful gaze.

“Be.. because I...” Akko started, but Amanda interrupted her, finding the means to do so as Akko stuttered and paused.

“Because you what, hm?” Amanda probed, moving her right hand from gripping Akko’s to land on her stomach, ever so slightly clenching onto the muscles beneath.

“Because I ne-need you so bad.” Akko answered, blinking and swallowing before she continued to lure Amanda’s hand down onto her wetness. “Your, ah... slut needs you.” Akko struggled out, her voice breaking again as Amanda sucked on the other side of neck. The brunette did not know whether to bemoan the words that escaped her mouth when she felt so aroused or embrace the lewdness of it all, the side of her that loved this kind of speech and play.

One thing was for certain: Amanda sure as hell loved it.

“Alright babe...” Amanda began, tracing her hand down onto Akko’s crotch and moving her mouth to her ear. “I’ll give ya saucy pussy some love.”

Akko swore the whisper travelled down her body into the sore bud that was now being touched, exciting her ever more as Amanda began to play with her womanhood, stroking and rubbing her nice and slow.

“Mm...” Akko moaned, her head rolling back to meet Amanda’s lips, desperate to have her mouth plundered once again. Amanda was happy to oblige, instantly connecting their lips and deepening the kiss. Lewd, wet sounds reverberated around the large room, filling the two’s ears with their love-making. It turned Akko on even more. She was already feeling close from all the teasing and all the build-up, and while she knew she could go a few more times, she was desperate to get her first climax out of the way.

“Ah-Amanda~” Akko trailed as she pulled away from Amanda’s delicious mouth, her eyes barely open, her mind barely able to process the smug, lusting gaze of her lover.

“Mm?” Amanda hummed, continuing to enjoy the domination she had over Akko. Her green eyes darted to watch a bead of sweat drop in between the girl’s breasts, the little detail making her ever more aroused.

“Fas...ter...” Akko moaned, biting her lip as a finger dipped into her drenched hole. Amanda smirked as she made an offhand comment.

“Damn, you’re so fucking tight...” Amanda meant it as a compliment as well as something lustful, but Akko played into it.

“Ye-ah, but aren’t I al-always?” Akko smirked as she made herself tighten around the intruding finger, closing her eyes as she tried to feel the finger that invaded her most private of areas. Amanda giggled lowly in her throat.

“Aye babe, bitches like you always are.” Amanda moved her probing finger in and out of Akko at an agonisingly slow pace as she continued to demean the witch. But the brunette loved the dirty talk and, given how desperate she was to reach her release, words like that would only bring her closer. She rapidly nodded her head in reply, making another pleading request to the maroon-haired woman playing with her hole.

“Then... treat me?” Akko asked sweetly, her voice trying to hide her need. “Please make... your bitch cum?” She played into Amanda’s dirty talk, moving her hips and circling the sodden fingers that touched and pleasured her. Amanda hummed.

“You really want me to violate you, hm?” Amanda teased further, becoming ever more lustful and dirty with her speech. “Want me to fuck your clit huh?” As she finished her lewd questioning, the finger that was fucking Akko’s entrance departed for her aching bud, joining the rest of her hand in rubbing and playing with it. Akko nodded her head rapidly.

“Yes~” Akko whined out in a long drawl, grinding herself onto the hand that rubbed her faster and faster.

“Then take it, girl.” Amanda commanded, rubbing harder and faster onto Akko’s bud, the feeling of a climax growing closer and closer within the brunette’s core. “Cum for me, Akko.” Amanda demanded, her voice nearly drowned out by the sound of wet skin slapping and rubbing. As Akko moaned out more and more, Amanda tilted her head back down onto her lovers neck, biting onto the red, tender flesh.

For Akko it was just too much to handle, and with an unconstrained, loud moan she came hard. Her breath hitched and her throat bleated out incomprehensible noises, barely able to speak out Amanda’s name, while her hips twitched and wobbled. The burning in the lower half of her legs was drowned out by the sheer pleasure she was feeling between her legs and core, and she allowed Amanda to push her firmly flat onto the bed to ride out the rest of her orgasm.

The domineering Amanda looked down onto the visual treat before her, smirking and bringing up her drenched hand to her lips. She sucked and licked her fingers, savouring the taste of Akko, her eyes closing as she swirled her tongue around her digits.

“That’s one.” She commented to herself as she opened her eyes, before removing her fingers from her mouth and bending over to have another round with Akko.

Maybe she would get both of them to cum this time?

Oo, what if Diana walked in?

Amanda was sure she could work something out on the fly, it was what she did best after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. Just something a little different while I get back into the groove of writing (i'll do a fourth reading in a bit to check for typos). Let me know what y'all think! \o/


End file.
